Who would ship us?
by fangirl4life03
Summary: Raven starts to read fanfiction. She sees a story that catches her attention. She soon starts to realize that people ship her and the green changeling, which bothers her. Who could've wrote this story about her Beast Boy? And will Raven soon realize her feelings for him? (Oneshot)


Raven's POV

Ok so lately, I've been reading fanfiction. I know, so not me, but I wanted to see how our fans see us. So far, I see a lot of people love Robstar, which I'm guessing is Robin and Starfire's shipping name. What really interest me is how the fans make it seem like we're in high school or we're grown. All the stories I read are really good. I think all the writers seem to have a special talent of writing.

Soon, most of the fans found out that I read their stories since Robin demanded me to post a video that'll make the fans happy since him and the rest did. Robin and Star mentioned their relationship. Cyborg made an announcement about joining a robotics club somewhere in town and he will be in a disguise and whoever finds him will get to hang out with him for a month. Beast Boy told everyone that he's going to be in Jump City Park everyday transforming into any animal the citizens wanted. I decided to mention I read Teen Titans fanfiction to see how they think of us. I mentioned my username so they could know it was me. Everyone seemed to be shock after that announcement. People only expect me to read novels and nonfiction books.

So basically I'm different from others. Instead of being all out in the sun, I hide away in the dark. I don't really like to associate, peace and quiet is more like me. I didn't grow up and live a happy life like most kids did. I had a purpose for living, and I hated it. I'm not that happy person that everyone loves, what do you expect from a half demon?

Anyway, at this moment, I was strolling through stories on my laptop. Next thing I knew, I found one that caught my eye.

 _The love of my life_ was the title and the summary said:

 _The changeling was in love with a young and beautiful sorceress. He never knew how to express his feelings. What if she rejected him? How will he feel then. Would he be able to live on? (Oneshot)_

" _What in the_ world _?_ " I asked myself in a whisper. Out of all the stories I read, I never saw one like this. Someone actually ships me and Beast Boy? This really shocked me. There was no way I was seeing this. I blinked a couple times but it was still there. Believe it or not, I clicked on it and started to read it.

After reading it, I felt disgusted. Me and Beast Boy? Never. In the story, Beast Boy hung around me more and I didn't get annoyed by it. At the end, I don't even want to say it. It's to disgusting. I decided to comment.

 _I have to be honest, I don't really like this whole Beast Boy and me thing. I just don't see it. Don't get me wrong here, he's a very nice person. It's just I don't think of him that way. I'm not saying you should stop, if you support us then you support us, but I just don't, sorry._

I closed my laptop and headed to the kitchen. To be honest, that story bothered the crap out of me. I walked into the common room and ended talking about it.

"I just read the most disgusting and most disturbing story ever! Someone actually thinks me and Beast Boy make a cute couple! Gross!" All my teammates looked at me and started busting out laughing. All except one.

"Woah Rae chill. It's just fanfiction. People like what they like." Beast Boy said while preparing him a salad.

"Yeah Rae. Calm down, everyone has their opinions. If you need me, I'll be at robotics club. Thanks for the laugh!" Cyborg said while heading towards the garage.

"Yeah Raven, don't let the story get to you. I'm going for a ride." Robin said as he headed out the common room doors.

"I shall do the accompanying with boyfriend Robin." Said Starfire following Robin.

"Rae listen, you might not know it, but people have been shipping us for the longest, and I never let it bother me. So you shouldn't either."

"Beast Boy, if you would've read what I read, you'll know why its bothering me. Like seriously it was so gross and so stupid. I mean how could people be so blind and not see how much I dis-"

"Rae!" Beast Boy started as he interrupted me, "I understand you don't like me that way but you don't have to go into detail. Like I said, people like what they like. You can't get mad about other's opinions. How would you feel if someone got mad because of something that you like that they don't like?" He finished with a question.

"Beast Boy, you're missing the point. Who wouldn't be bothered by someone shipping us?" I asked as I started preparing my tea.

"Apparently whoever made the story," he sighed before continuing, "I have to go to the park now and put on a show. I'll see you later." He finished while putting his dish away and headed out of the common room doors

After finishing my tea, I started to meditate by the window. I soon decided to enter my mind and visit my emotions

Beast Boy's POV

I was having so much fun with all the kids asking me to transform into different animals. Before I left, I decided to get all the kids to huddle up and take a picture. After that, I went to the arcade and stayed for at least three hours and headed to the tower. I didn't go in yet, instead, I decided to sit on the rocks and look out at the ocean. It seemed really peaceful. I think if I had went into the tower I'll end up arguing with Cyborg about meat or Raven about what we were talking about earlier.

I'll admit, it hurt me the way she kept saying me being with her disgusted her. I always had feelings for her, I also knew what she didn't feel the same way I felt. When I'm around her, I feel like she's the one who always makes me feel like I'm wanted in this world.

Sure we argue all the time but we always make up. I actually always feel bad after an argument with her. I know she doesn't like to do the things I do but I just want to spend time with her. I wish she'll realize that. After a few minutes of daydreaming about her, I soon smelt lavender. I turned around to see Raven heading my way. She sat beside me and an awkward silence crossed us. For a few minutes we just stared at the ocean. We looked at each other at the same time which made things more awkward than before.

"Why were you sad?" I looked at her confused as she rolled her eyes. "When you left the common room, I sensed sadness and I sensed it just now also."

"Rae…ven, the way you put it earlier made me feel like I'm some kind of ugly green monster that nobody will never love or date." I said while lowering my ears slowly.

"You're right." I looked at her to meet her eyes. "I did sound pretty mean. I-I just hate how people ship us when we're just friends. I only sounded like that because I don't want anything to happen to our friendship. I'm sorry Beast Boy. I should've never put it that way." She turned back towards the ocean while I stared at the side of head. Did she actually just apologize?

"I forgive you." She turned her head back towards me and gave a small smile.

"So, you don't think its awkward that people ship us?" she asked.

"Not at all. You shouldn't either. We're friends Raven, we shouldn't let people shipping us get in the way of our friendship."

"Once again, you're right. I thought I'll never see the day I admit you're right about something." I smiled for a second before I caught on to what she was saying.

"Hey!"

"You'll get over it. We should head back into the tower for the others get ideas, if you know what I mean." I looked at her confused until my eyes went wide.

"Raven, out of all people, you would be the least expected person to EVER think like that."

Third Person

They walked back into the tower (separately). Beast Boy went to his room while Raven went to the kitchen for some tea.

Beast Boy shut his door and went over his desk. Of course he didn't struggle since he cleaned his room. He sat in his chair and opened his laptop. He typed up some stuff for at least an hour or so. After he was done, he got on his bottom bunk and looked at the bottom of his top bunk. He soon started to drift to sleep.

While he fell asleep, Raven entered the room to ask him a question but saw him cuddling with his pillow.

" _Good thing I have my camera on me."_ She thought as she snapped a picture of the sleeping Beast Boy. She saw his laptop on his desk and decided to look up the person who shipped them fanfiction account for he can see in the morning. Knowing he had animal hearing, she tiptoed to his desk. She opened the laptop and saw something on the screen. She was very shocked. She decided to open a portal and head into her room.

She sat on her bed and stared at the wall. She started to think back to earlier when she went and visited her emotions

 _Flashback_

 _Nevermore: Raven's POV_

 _I landed in Nevermore, and as usual, I ended up in Happy's domain. I wonder why I always end up here._

" _Hey Rae!" I turned around to see the smiling happy me. How do I have a Happy emotion? I'm never happy…_

" _How's it going?" I looked to the left and saw Brave standing there with Timid crouching behind her._

" _H-H-Hi R-Raven. It's b-been awhile."_

" _Hi Timid."_

" _Long time no see." Hope said as her and Knowledge popped up._

" _You usually only visit when you need something. Anything we can help you with?" Knowledge asked me._

" _No, I just decided to see how you guys were doing."_

" _We're doing fine, we don't need you to check on us." I turned around to see Lazy/Rude and Sloth approaching us._

" _I have to agree, we're not babies." Sloth agreed with her._

" _Hey!" We turned our attention to Happy as she blushed and giggled at the attention she was getting. Rage popped up beside Knowledge. She wasn't on chains anymore since I was able to learn how to control her._

" _Knowledge, I believe you told me I could give the news." I looked at Knowledge to see her nodding her head. What's going on._

" _Raven," Happy started, "we will like you to meet…" I raised and eyebrow while crossing my arms. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see me wearing a lighter purple cloak. Man, another emotion._

" _Hi Raven." I stared at her blankly. What emotion is she?_

" _Take a guess Raven."_

" _Umm...fun?"_

" _Nope!"_

" _Grateful?"_

" _No."_

" _Sweet?"_

 _She shook her head with a big smile on her face. Happy walked up to us and said, "Raven, meet Passion." I looked at Happy for a second until I realized what she said. My eyes went wide and looked back at Passion._

" _I totally dig Beast Boy's ears." She said to give me a hint on who I have feelings for._

" _Beast Boy?! No way! I do not have feelings for him!"_

" _You can deny all you want Rae, but I'm your emotion, I know how you feel about him." I sighed and told them I needed to go._

 _I appeared in the common room by the window. I instantly opened a portal to my room and collapsed on my bed. I just couldn't believe it._

 _End of flashback_

Third Person

Raven laid down in her bed. She couldn't sleep at all. To much was on her mind. Soon, she felt her eyelids start to close. Next thing you know, she's in a deep slumber.

Beast Boy's POV

I woke up the next morning, or was it afternoon? I don't know but I had a big smile on my face since I had an amazing dream about me and Raven ending up together.

I went to the common room and gave a big stretch and scratched my back. I saw Robin and Starfire on the couch watching the news, Cyborg making a meaty breakfast for him, which I decided to ignore for the morning, or afternoon, and Raven sitting at the far end of the couch enjoying a book with tea in her other hand.

It seems like nobody noticed I entered, unless Raven sensed me. Anyway I decided to walk back to my room and catch a couple of more Z's. I went into my room and shut the door and was about to lay down until I looked at my laptop. I decided to get on it for a few minutes to check something and saw something I didn't see last night.

Raven's POV

I sensed Beast Boy's presence but didn't pay much attention to it. I soon lost his presence and I guessed he went back to his room. I closed my novel and moved towards the kitchen to clean my mug out. Then I headed to my room.

I didn't get that much sleep, but I was wide awake. I looked at my computer and started towards it. I looked up the fanfiction account I was looking for and saw another oneshot.

After reading it, my heart was pumping faster than Kid Flash running. I heard a knock on my door and instantly shut my laptop. I walked over to my door and cracked it open a little to spot Beast Boy with that toothy grin of his, but on the inside, he was sad.

"Hey Raven! What you doing?" he asked as he rocked back and forward.

"Nothing special. Why?" I asked opening the door a little more.

"I was wondering if you'll come to the park with me to see me transform into animals the kids want to see." I looked at him for a second before sighing and nodding my head. I sensed some of his sadness go away but not all of it.

"Ok I'll meet you in the common room." He was about to walk away until I pulled him back with my magic.

"Beast Boy, we need to talk." He gulped as he entered my room and sat next to me on my bed.

"What's up Rae-" I glared at him, "…ven?" I rolled my eyes and looked at my laptop.

"Well, when you knocked on my door, I sensed sadness from you and you're still sad. What's wrong?" I looked back towards him to see me staring at him.

"Just a dream I ha-"

"Don't lie to me Beast Boy." I interrupted him. He sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Raven, have you ever just had a secret that you really wanted to tell someone but just couldn't because you didn't know how they'll react?" he asked me while speaking pretty fast as if trying to make sure I don't hear it.

"Of course, like how I didn't want to tell you guys who my father was."

"Yeah, well, I've been wanting to tell a person something for awhile now, just couldn't. Do you have any advice for me?"

"I think the best thing to do in this situation is just go for it. Being brave to say it is the thought that counts." He smiled at me and gave me a huge hug, but not as huge as Starfire's.

"Can I tell you something Raven?" He asked while releasing me. I nodded my head knowing what he could probably be saying.

"For awhile now, I've been thinking of you as more of a friend. Now I know you don't like me the way I like you but I just want to know no matter what, I hope we can stay friends even though I might've just made things awkward between us. I just can't help but feel this way about you."

 _Me: What do I do?_

 _Passion: Tell him how you feel!_

 _Me: I can't! I'll loose control!_

 _Passion: No you want! I promise! Just trust me!_

I looked at Beast Boy for a few minutes before speaking up.

"You're right about the me not liking you part." His ears slowly dropped.

 _Passion: What are you doing?!_

 _Raven: You'll see_

"Instead, I don't just like you," his head lifted up as his eyes gazed into mines, "I love you Garfield." His smile returned to his face as he leaned in and gently kissed me.

 _Passion: Aww the old I don't like you but love you trick._

 _Raven: Do me a favor?_

 _Passion: Yes?_

 _Raven: Be quiet._

We pulled away to catch our breath as our noses touched and stared into each others eyes.

"There's something else you should know Rae."

"You're bbrae4life."

"How'd you know?"

"I saw it on your laptop when I was trying to pull up the username that shipped us. It turned out to be you."

"Wow, but I wasn't about to say that."

"Then what were you about to say?"

"I love you Rae."

"I love you too Gar." He pulled me into another kiss but this time it was longer. We pulled away and he had that big toothy grin on his face again.

"Ready to go to the park?" he asked me as he held me in his arms.

"Yes."

"And when we get back, we can tell the others about us."

"Yeah." We got off my bed and headed out the door towards the common room. "You know Beast Boy," I started as he met my gaze, "you surprised me with your good spelling." his smile turned into a playful frown.

"Hey!"

 **That's the end. Hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry I haven't updated my stories in awhile. I got lazy the other day, and yesterday was my birthday so I had a lot planned. Anyway I should be updating my 'What's Going On?" tomorrow and a couple of days after that, I'll update 'The Sacrifice'…and who knows, you guys just might be getting a new story after that… Hey don't you guys have when you type a part of a story then you forget to save? Happens to me all the time…the new story I was talking about was suppose a couple days ago but I didn't save it and I didn't feel like retyping it. I'll retype it soon though! Oh and srry if there's mistakes in this, its late and I have church in the morning and I'm to sleepy to fix the mistakes**

 **Beast Boy: Raven!**

 **Raven: What Beast Boy?**

 **Beast Boy: I love you!**

 **Raven: I-I love you too Beast Boy *starts to kiss***

 **Me: Aww how cute!... Now get a room! Bye lovely readers! Remember to Review!**


End file.
